Crimson's Desire
by The Crimson Reaper
Summary: Of all the people to fall in love with...why him? He's a murderer...a convicted psychopath...yet I love him...why? !Zolf Kimbley Oneshot! Warning: OC, don't like, don't read, thank you and have a wonderful day


"Let me go!" A young woman shouted as she was escorted by soldiers. She had crimson eyes and dark brown hair. She was dressed in low cut, dark blue jeans with a black belt and black boots, a black spaghetti strapped undershirt with lace on the edges. Over that she had a low cut, V-neck scarlet top, that had short sleeves that drifted off the shoulder. A necklace with a pendant was wrapped around her neck. Her right wrist had a black bracelet, the left had a silver watch.

"Quit struggling, girl. Fuhrer Sir, here she is." They said, taking her inside an office. There were two men standing in the office. One had black hair with an eyepatch over one eye and a black mustache. The other is a guy with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair.

"Let me go! Now!" She shouted then bit one of the soldier's hand.

"Damn Brat!" The girl was thrown to her knees before them.

"Good, It won't be long before Mustang finds out. I know that the man has betrayed our cause. In order to keep him in line, she will remain hostage. That way I will be able to control his actions and keep him from fighting against us." The Fuhrer said.

"What do you want with me?!!" She shouted outraged.

"Rest assure girl, you will not be harmed. As long as your brother cooperates, that is." The other man said.

"Colonel Archer, considering she is a hostage, she will go with you. That way Mustang won't find her."

"Yes sir, soldiers." He said. The two soldiers grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her up.

"Get your hands off me!" She said pulling away and drop kick one of the soldiers.

"A feisty one isn't she." He said, grabbing her arm when she was about to punch the other soldier.

"Fuck you!" She said pulling away. The two other soldiers quickly restrained her, "Let me go you stupid bastards!"

"Give her to Crimson, he'll straighten her out, just don't let him kill her, yet anyway." The Fuhrer said.

--Later--  
"Here Crimson, a new toy, however, you can't kill her, yet." Archer said as the soldiers escorted the girl into the room. It was a big room that sort of resembled a dungeon, due to all the cages. Inside the cages were tons of chimeras. The room was a bit dim, but not really dark. They threw her to the cold, concrete floor then left.

"What's the point if I can't kill her?"

"Relax, you can, eventually, after her usefulness has run its course," He said then looked at the girl, "I would behave if I were you, girl."

"Shut the hell up! I'm not afraid of anyone of you military assholes!" She hissed.

"Let's see how long you'll be saying that." He said then left.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath, then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't even think about it." The man, leaning up against the wall said. He had long raven hair pulled back into a ponytail and intense golden eyes that sent a chill down your spine. He was dressed in a military uniform and judging by his insignia, on each shoulder, he was a Lt Colonel. A silver chain from a pocket watch hung out his pocket, indicating he was a state alchemist.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bastard!" She shouted at him.

He chuckled, "Someone has an attitude problem, maybe, I should fix that." He said walking towards her.

"You lay a hand on me and I'll kick your ass." She growled, backing up. She ended up against the wall. The man got closer and closer.

"Is that a threat?" He asked her, lifting her chin with his right hand. She tried to pull away.

"Easy, I highly doubt you want to anger me." He said then lifted his left hand, showing her his palm, "Do you know what this does? I highly doubt you want to find out."

"You're not scaring me."

"Really." He said then released her and walked over to one of the chimeras. He clapped his hands and placed them onto the chimera. The creature suddenly exploded. He turned back to the girl, who started to show a bit of fear in her crimson eyes, "I doubt you want that to happen to you."

Hiding her fear, she retorted, "You're not allowed to kill me." He laughed and approached her once again, pinning her against the wall.

"Sweetheart, there's a fine line between kill and torture, and I can do both. Maybe I'm not allowed to kill you, but no one mentioned torture." He whispered in her ear with an evil smirk.

"You sick bastard." The girl growled.

"You might want to watch your tongue, girl, unless you want to be my next bomb." He said.

"Asshole!" She shouted, about to hit at him. He quickly grabbed her hand.

"I think it'd be wise if you didn't do that. I don't think you want your arm blown off." He said pushing her back then walked off. Kira slowly sank to the ground, pulling her knees towards her chest and remained there. Of all places to put her, they put her with a psycho. She really wished she was with her family, any of her family. She hoped her brother would be able to find her before this guy turned her into his next human bomb.

-Later-  
The man looked at the young woman. He was unable to take his eyes off her. She hadn't said anything since the last incident which meant she was probably terrified by what he said to her. She had been in there for at least three hours. During that time, not a word was said by her. He sighed then asked, "So, what's your name, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." She retorted. He smirked and walked over towards her and kneeled down beside her.

"How old are you?" He asked her, his golden gaze staring intensely into her crimson eyes.

"Eighteen." She replied, softly.

"Well then, that makes you an adult. Sorry for the kid remark, anyway, your name?" He asked again.

"Kira." She replied not really wanting to give a psychotic pyromaniac her name.

"Is there a last name that goes with that...or do you not have one?" He asked with a smirk.

"My name is Kira Mustang." She said strongly, looking at the ground to escape his beautiful golden eyes.

He lifted her chin, "Mustang, huh? Funny, you act nothing like him." He said to her.

"You know my brother?" She asked him.

"I've met him, he's a state alchemist, like myself, although he's more justified in his actions." He replied, "Name's Zolf Kimbley."

"The Crimson Alchemist...I've heard stories about you."

"None of them good, I presume. Let me guess, Psychotic mass murderer that went on a rampage in Ishbal, killed a handful of soldiers, innocent women and children, and anyone else stupid enough to get in the way. Supposedly sent to prison to rot until the execution date, sound right to you?" Kira said nothing, just nodded. Her fear of him was becoming greater. He really was a psychotic pyromaniac...and a sexy one at that. He smirked then got closer to her, "So tell me, Kira, are you afraid?" He whispered in her ear in that seductive, sexy voice.

"I'm not afraid to die if that's what you're asking. I know that once everything is said and done that you'll kill me, what's the point of fearing the inevitable?" She asked him.

He laughed, "Hmm, not afraid to die, huh? Well then, I guess we have something in common." He said.

"I'm nothing like you!" She said strongly, her voice full of venom. He smirked then stood up and walked off. Now that he was leaving her alone, she lied her head down against her knees and tried to rest. She slept until she felt something tap her, saying, "Get up." She lifted her head and saw Kimbley standing there, "Stay quiet and follow me." He said to her, walking off. She didn't disobey his request, considering he would only hurt her for it.

She followed him until he stopped at what looked a military dorm. Not knowing what was going on she began to panic and backed up, "Oh no you don't." He said, grabbing her. She was about to scream, but he quickly covered her mouth, muffling the scream. He brought her inside and shut the door behind him, locking it. He threw her to her knees then walked off.

A few moments later he came back with rope. He kneeled down and grabbed Kira's ankles tightly tying the rope around them. She winced feeling the pain caused from the tight rope. Seeing it was maybe a little too tight, he loosened it a bit, but made sure it was tight enough that she couldn't get out of it. After finishing her ankles, he tied rope around her wrists. "There, since I can't watch you twenty four hours, you will be in here while I sleep. Don't even try to escape, I doubt you'll be able to cut the ropes." He said to her then left her sitting there, in the corner of the room. He walked towards his bathroom to take a shower.

As he took a shower, Kira looked around, desperate to find some object that she could use to cut the ropes. Her crimson gaze traveled the whole room, then stopped at a knife sitting on a counter a few feet from her. She slowly was able to stand up and grab the sharp knife. By the time she got it she heard the running water stop, showing Kimbley was finished taking his shower. She quickly sat back down, hiding the knife in her left pocket.

Kimbley walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Kira and saw she was right where he left her, then walked back inside the bathroom to get dressed. Kira didn't look at him. She wanted to avoid his eyes at all costs, however she was unable to. He walked back out wearing a pair of boxers and a white muscle shirt. She watched as he walked over to his bed and flopped down, closing his golden eyes and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When she knew for a fact that he was asleep, she pulled out the knife and began cutting at the rope. Within an hour, she was able to cut through the rope on her wrists. After getting that done, she moved to her ankles, removing the rope completely, after close to half an hour cutting through it. She tossed the ropes aside then stood up and started walking towards the door.

She reached for the door then stopped when she realized something. There was a possibility that when she opened the door he would hear her and wake up, and honestly, she was afraid to see that. She knew he would probably torture her like he threatened earlier. She decided that there was only one thing to do. She turned away from the door and walked over towards Kimbley's bed, with the knife in her hand.

Kimbley remained asleep until he heard something. He knew by the footsteps it was Kira. He opened his eyes a little, but not enough for her to notice, and saw that she had made her way to his bed and was over him with a knife in her hand, straddling his waist. He felt the cold blade against his neck, but did not move. He made her think he was still asleep. He felt her hand tremble as she held the knife against his skin. Apparently she had never killed anyone before. He slowly moved his hands towards her, however she didn't notice. She was too distracted over having to kill another human being. His left hand grabbed her wrist that was holding the knife and opened his eyes, "Tell me, Sweetheart, after you killed me what were you planning on doing next?" He asked with a smirk.

She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. He rolled over, ending up on top of her. The knife was still at his throat. The fingers of his right hand entangled with her fingers, pinning her hand against the bed. He slowly moved the blade away from his neck and towards her neck, "Go ahead and kill me." Kira started, "I don't care...I won't live much longer, anyway."

"What's the point...it's not fun unless you beg to live." He said holding the blade against her delicate skin. He felt her heart pounding beneath him as her eyes stared straight into his. He leaned in closer to her, his lips close to hers. She felt his hot breath against her lips. It sent a chill down her spine. He moved forward and his lips collided with hers. Instead of resisting or pushing away she kissed him back.

He slowly removed the knife from her neck and took it away from her hand, setting it onto the table beside the bed. He bit at her bottom lip gently causing her to open her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. His kiss was full of so much desire and passion that it took Kira's breath away. He pulled away not really wanting to and looked at her with his intense golden eyes that made her heart just stop.

He smirked realizing the affect he had on her. Her heart was racing and her mind, blank. She was too mesmerized by his corrupted and dangerous gaze to have a single thought. Here she was lying under the notorious Crimson Alchemist, one of the most dangerous men in Amestris history, and unable to think. The stories and things she was told were replaying over and over. Fear began to set into her mind. He was too dangerous to trust, he believed that humans were worthless and did not care for anyone's life, not even his own. As the fear set in her heart rapidly was beating in her chest, "Kira." He spoke. Hearing her name her heart stopped. He whispered it so seductively into her ear that it sent another chill down her spine. This one, however, was unlike any other she had experienced.

He slowly pulled away from her ear, moving down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he moved down. The sensation of his lips against her skin gave her a feeling she had never experienced before. His warm body pressed against hers as his hands caressed her. She moaned softly at his touch, begging him not to stop. Her mind no longer caring who he was, what he's done, or what he planned on doing to her. For right now none of that mattered. His desire for her grew each passing second. He wanted to take her, but couldn't, yet anyway. He continued kissing her for awhile longer before he pulled away and rolled off of her. A few moments after he stopped, she fell asleep beside him.

The next morning Kira woke up at dawn and was moved back to the dungeon. She was starting to get used to all the moving back and forth between places. During the day, she would go back to that dungeon room, and at night she would go to Kimbley's room. Right now, she was in the dungeon room, however, her and Kimbley weren't the only ones in there. There was another person in there, who was creating chimeras. His name was Shou Tucker. The man was human but had been transmuted with a chimera. He was tall and most of him covered in brown fur. His human self was bent over his back and his head was upside down. He talked in a creepy whisper and Kira was just plain terrified of him. She stayed in the corner far from him. At one point she was in there by her self with only the Tucker guy there. Kimbley had left and said he would be right back. _'I'd rather be stuck with Kimbley then this guy.'_ She thought to herself.

A few moments later Kimbley returned. He walked over to Kira and set something in front of her. It was a bowl of food. "I had a feeling you might be hungry," she looked at it then at him, "Go on, eat." He said then walked off.

"Thank you." She said softly then began eating.

"You're welcome." He said walking to the other side of the room. Tucker looked at him, "What are you looking at?" He growled.

"N-nothing, sorry." Tucker said then went back to creating chimeras.

-Later on that night-

Kira was sitting in Kimbley's dorm. He had a left moments before for reasons she didn't know. Before he left he gave her some other clothes to wear at night, considering he had no idea how long she would have to be with him. She was also able to take a shower. She was now wearing comfortable black pajama pants and a black spaghetti strapped top. After he left she heard an explosion, however, she did not leave the room to see what it was. A few minutes later she heard two more. She was a little afraid of what might be going on but remained in the room.

About five minutes after the last explosion, Kimbley walked back into the dorm. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his military uniform was torn in some place, and he didn't look happy at all. He looked like he just got back from a tough battle. He didn't say a word to Kira, he just walked into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. He set it down on his bed then sat down and removed his military jacket, growling as he did because of the pain. She watched him as he tried to bandage up the cuts, however, he was too frustrated to do it correctly.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Without a word she placed her hand on his arm. A blue light appeared and within seconds his injuries were completely healed. He looked at his arms, where the cuts had been then looked at Kira, "How did-You're an alchemist?" He asked her.

She nodded then said, "I only know healing alchemy." She started to get up but he gently grabbed her wrist.

"How were you able to do that, I don't see a transmutation circle." He asked then released her wrist. She removed the necklace around her neck and held it out to him. He took it and looked at the silver pendant hanging from the silver chain. Inscribed on the pendant was a transmutation circle. He looked at it for a moment then gave it back to her.

He put all the bandages and things back into the first aid kit then carried it back to the cabinet under the bathroom sink. He shut the bathroom door behind him. He needed a shower, he was covered in blood from his now healed injuries, and debris, and he reeked of the smell of smoke. He turned on the water as he got undressed. As soon as it was hot enough he stepped into the shower. He stayed in there for ten minutes, enjoying the warm water rushing down his body.

He sighed then turned the water off then stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes then walked back inside. Moments later he walked out in boxers and a muscle shirt. He saw that Kira was still sitting on his bed. He walked over and sat down beside her. She was holding the necklace in her hand, her crimson eyes focused on nothing but the pendant. She felt the shift of weight on the bed and her eyes left the pendant and looked into the piercing golden eyes of the infamous Crimson Alchemist. She felt her heart pounding as she stared into them. It felt as if they could pierce her soul just from seeing them. She continued to gaze into his eyes, unaware that he was leaning closer to her. She realized when she felt his hand gently caress the side of her face. A small blush crept across her face and he smiled, "You're adorable when you blush." He whispered seductively to her.

Kira had no idea how to react. Should she pull away? She was so confused, her mind telling her one thing, her heart telling another. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt his lips collide with hers in a passionate kiss that made her heart stop. She was stunned for a moment, then without hesitation she kissed him back, opening her mouth, slightly, allowing him to slide his tongue in, as she leaned back onto the bed. He came down with her still kissing her just as passionately as before. His hands roamed her body, caressing every inch of skin he touched. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Unexpectedly, he rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the wall. Kira sat up and looked at him. He was deep in thought as he stared at the blank wall before him.

-Earlier-  
_"You wanted to see me, Colonel." Kimbley said walking into an office. _

"Yes, it seems Mustang has terminated our agreement, so go ahead and kill the girl."  
"But-"

"Huh? Don't tell me you've become attached to her, I thought you were the one who believed all humans were worthless."

"I'm not attached to her, I'll kill her in the morning." He said then left the office. 

-Present-  
He thought about that incident then looked at his tattooed hands. _'If I kill her...I'll be killing the only human I've ever had feelings for...if I don't, it'll change who I am...Why do I have to make these damned decisions?! I'm a killer...not a hero...it's my job to kill my victims, not save them. I'm the Crimson Alchemist dammit! One of the most feared state alchemists that had ever existed. An insane, sadistic bastard who only enjoys the sound of human beings exploding.'_ He thought as he saw the destructive circles on each of his palms. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kira rest her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, she lifted her head.

_'Screw it.'_ He thought to himself then turned his body around towards her and kissed her passionately. As he deepened the kiss, his hands ran down her body, stopping at the end of her shirt. He started lifting it, then paused for a second. When she didn't try to stop him he continued. He broke the kiss for a moment to get the shirt off of her then tossed it aside before kissing her again. She leaned back on the bed, her head resting against the pillow, pulling him down with her. His lips left hers as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him kiss her tender skin. Her arms were around his neck. Her fingers ran through his long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He continued kissing her as he removed the rest of her clothing, leaving her exposed to his gorgeous golden eyes.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He whispered in her ear seductively then kissed her. After he broke the kiss, he sat up and took off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Kira's heart was pounding as she thought about what was about to happen. She was nervous considering she had never been with a man. She was only an eighteen year old who was pretty much sheltered her entire life. Her brother was extremely protective of her and glared at any man who even thought about dating her. She was the only family he had left, so she didn't blame him for being protective.

After he finished disposing his clothes he looked at her and he could see the nervousness in her innocent crimson eyes . He leaned close to her ear, "It'll be alright," he whispered in a voice that made him sound as if he was actually caring about her. He smiled then kissed her passionately as he entered her for the first time. She groaned from the pain she felt when he took her innocence, clinging to him as he kissed her neck. He kept a slow pace at first knowing that she was in a bit of pain. Her nails were digging into his back as tears formed in her eyes. She closed them to hold back her tears, however a few rolled down her face. She felt him nuzzle and kiss her neck as he tried to comfort her and get her mind off of the wave of pain she was feeling from him.

The pain began to fade and became pleasure. She began to moan as she experienced a passion and desire she had never experienced before. He started to quicken his pace. Her moans became louder as he went faster. Her legs wrapped around his waist, enjoying every thrust he gave and she began moaning his name. Hearing her soft angelic voice say his name aroused him even more, causing his thrusts to become more rapid as they both came closer and closer to the edge. His lips collided with hers in a fiery kiss of passion and desire that sent a sensation throughout both of them. Her nails dug deeper, drawing blood as both of them climaxed. He kissed her softly then collapsed on her, lying his head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. She stroked his back, comfortingly, her eyes closed as she rested to catch her breath as well. He listened to her heartbeat as it began to slow down to a normal pace.

A few moments after, he pulled out and rolled his exhausted body off of her and onto his back. He lied there for a moment, his golden gaze fixed to the ceiling then he gently brought her into his strong arms and held her close to him as he wrapped the bed sheet around both of them. Kira drifted off to sleep instantly as she snuggled up against him. He however remained awake, watching her sleep throughout the night as he thought of someway to change the fate of her the following morning.

-Next morning-  
Kira began to stir as the sun shined into the room. She opened her eyes as she sat up. She quickly realized that she was lying in Zolf's bed, completely naked and grabbed the sheet, covering her exposed body. She heard a laugh coming from beside her. "Tell me, Sweetheart. What do you have, that I haven't already seen?" Zolf asked her. A blush crept across her face and he smiled then kissed her neck. She turned her head to look at him and his lips collided with hers in a soft kiss as he leaned her back onto the bed, lying on top of her.

-Later-  
Kimbley left Kira in his room as he went to the dungeon to discuss his next mission with the Fuhrer, "So, you want me to cause just enough trouble in Lior for the rebels to retaliate against the military, giving us a reason to start a war?"

"Correct, take Dr. Tucker's chimeras with you to help."

"But, I designed these chimera to defend us, not attack." Dr. Tucker stated.

"Preemption is a difficult concept for people to understand, we'll be able to explain the matter if they attack first. I'm also told that another state alchemist went to Lior but hasn't returned-"

"Yes, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric."

"I have no doubts those zealots have killed him. Make sure you bring back his corpse." The Fuhrer said to Kimbley.

"Yes sir." Kimbley replied.

"It really is a shame." the Fuhrer said as he walked towards the door, "Oh and Crimson?"

"Yes sir?"

"Take the girl with you, while you are there, kill her." The Fuhrer said as he walked out the door.

"Yes sir." Kimbley replied as his mind thought about Kira.

-Later that Evening-  
"Come on, you're going with me." Kimbley said to Kira. She was wearing her blue jeans and black top with the red top over it.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, but he did not answer. She didn't persist on asking him so she was quiet and just listened to whatever he said.

In about thirty minutes they reached the city of Lior. Most of it was already a wreck when they arrived. The chimeras ran off to start terrorizing people. Kimbley walked off and Kira followed behind. His mind was preoccupied with her well-being that he could not think of what he should destroy first. He stopped and turned to her. "Kira, I want you get out of here-" He started.

"But-"

"I brought you here...to kill you...those were my orders, however, I'm unable to do it. I'm too attached to lose you now...so go, get as far away from here as you can, do you understand?"

"Yes, but I don't-"

"Just go!!" He demanded harshly. Kira backed up, sensing his anger, however she did not leave. "Please, Kira, just go...don't you understand! They want me to kill you! Please just go!!" He shouted as he tried to keep his composure and keep his true feelings and emotions hidden.

"I love you." Kira said softly as a tear ran down her cheek, falling to the ground. He turned around and walked over to her, embracing her as he kissed her one last time. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Listen, there's a small town about a three quarters of a mile south, called Ikana, wait for me there. If I don't appear by morning...you're on your own." He said to her softly. He held her in his arms for a moment then released her. He pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Hold onto this for me, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "I will."

He smiled, "Go on," he said softly as he turned away from her and started to walk off. She turned around and left him there, heading towards the town of Ikana. He turned and watched her leave Lior, "I love you, Kira." He said then walked towards the center of the city.

Kira kept running until she saw a sign that said 'Welcome to the town of Ikana.' She stopped at the entrance to the city and waited there throughout the night, praying that he would be with her the following morning. She stared out into the distance seeing the outline of the city in the horizon, holding his pocket watch in her hands.

The sun began to rise as the twinkling stars began to fade in the brightening sky. Kira's heart raced as she waited. However, she saw nothing. Her hopes began to disappear with each passing second that she did not see him. She suddenly got this feeling in her heart, telling her he wasn't coming, but she refused to believe it. She stayed and watched and waited, not taking her eyes off the horizon for nothing.

Morning came and he was not there. He was nowhere in sight. Slowly, she sank to her knees and began crying, giving up all hope of him coming back. She stayed there all day, looking off as tears continued to stream down her face. Suddenly she saw figures appear in the distance.

They were walking this way. She stood up and looked as that last bit of hope in her lit up. It soon faded when she realized it was not him. She looked to the ground. The three figures were however dressed in military attire. One of them saw her and stopped, "Kira?!"

She looked up and gasped, "Brother?" She said then smiled as she ran towards him. She hugged him tightly as the tears poured.

"Thank God you're alright." He said as tears of rejoice ran down his cheeks. He hugged her tightly not letting go for nothing. He pulled away and looked at her, "Are you alright, did they hurt you, how did you escape?"

"I'm fine..." She said then thought about Kimbley.

"Come on, lets go home." He said then walked with her. The two other military officers, Aiko Ketsueki and Riza Hawkeye following behind.

-10 years later-

_'Ten years had passed since I learned of his death. I heard he was killed during a fight against an ishbalan known as Scar. I cried for hours after hearing it, however I had a feeling he wasn't going to come back to me...My heart told me that, but I wasn't able to accept it..._

Kira is walking through Central cemetery. She is now twenty eight years old. She is wearing blue jeans with a black shirt and a red jacket over it. Her crimson eyes shifting back and forth as she searched through the many tombstones.

"Is this it?" A child asked her. He was around ten years old, had brown hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with tennis shoes. Kira turned towards him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's it." She said then walked over to it and kneeled down. The child sat beside her.

_'He was born nine months after the death of his father, May 5, 1916. Since that day, my life started getting better. I still missed Zolf, but seeing his flesh and blood made missing him not as tough as it was. He is just like his father, even had a fascination with alchemy and explosions. He's been begging me to teach him, so I promised that when he was old enough to be responsible with it I would. My brother, Roy, although he was shocked finding out I was pregnant with a child fathered by Kimbley, loves the kid to death. He's always bragging about him at Central Command...sounding a bit like Hughes but oh well...oh, speaking of Central Command...Roy's now the Fuhrer. He received the job ten years ago, after the Fuhrer was assassinated. Amestris is now at peace thanks to him, no more war.'_

The two of them sat there. Kira's eyes were closed as she clapped her hands in prayer. The child looked at the grave then at his mother. She opened her eyes and without a word, stood up and the two of them started to walk off. "Momma?"  
"Yes baby."

"Can we go say hi to uncle Roy before we go home?"

"Sure." She said with a smile as the two of them left the cemetery. _'Bye Zolf, I love you...and I always will.'_ She thought as she looked at the object in her hand. It was his pocket watch. She looked at it and smiled as she thought back to when he was still alive. She sighed, placing it into her pocket then continued walking with her son.


End file.
